House Targaryen
House Targaryen is a noble family of Valyrian descent that escaped the Doom. They lived for centuries on the island of Dragonstone until Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters rode their dragons in their conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. House Targaryen ruled as the kings on the Iron Throne and as the Great House of the Crownlands for nearly 300 years, until their ouster in Robert's Rebellion, which they call the War of the Usurper. In 300AC House Targaryen reclaimed the Iron Throne during the Second War of Conquest, when Aegon VI defeated both Tommen Baratheon and Daenerys Targaryen in a war for the realm, and was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. Now their seats are the Red Keep in the capital city of King's Landing, the island castle of Dragonstone, the cavernous behemoth that is Harrenhal, and the summer residence of Summerhall. During the Second Era, two cadet branches of the house were formed - House Targaryen of Harrenhal, and House Targaryen of Summerhall. More information can also be found on the Kings and Claimants page. History Before the Rebellion The history of the Targaryens in Westeros is categorized by soaring highs and dismal lows, some of the most horrific wars the Realm has ever seen occuring during their rule, and some of the longest stretches of peace and prosperity as well. The first half of their rule was dominated by their dragons - incredible beasts of terrible power and might, used to subdue the continent just as they had once subdued the whole of Essos. In time this power waned, dragons perishing faster than they could be hatched. By the end of the Dance of Dragons, only a few remained alive; and those born after were small, stunted things, far removed from the behemoths that had sired them. By 283AC the line of House Targaryen was exhausted - its head was the man known as the Mad King, wed in an incestuous union to his sister, who ruled with cruelty and disregard for his vassals. After the execution of both the lord and heir of Winterfell, and the abduction of Robert Baratheon's wife-to-be by the crown prince himself, a conflict unlike any other would explode across the continent. The War of the Usurper While at first Robert's Rebellion seemed destined to end as a petty revolt, as weeks and months passed it began to swell to uncontainable levels. Four regions rose in revolt, another two remaining neutral. In the end House Targaryen was defeated - and during the sack of King's Landing, its line was all but extinguished. Gregor Clegane, who men called the Mountain, raped and murdered Elia Martell, and slaughtered her two babes-in-arms - the children of the late Prince Rhaegar. For many years most men thought that Aegon, the Prince's son, had died in that horrific affair. But nearly twenty years later, the truth of his 'death' was revealed. The Return of the Dragons Aegon VI Targaryen, long thought dead, reemerged from hiding in the year 299AC, in the company of the exile Jon Connington and the Golden Company. Crossing the Narrow Sea in 300AC, Aegon and his host launch the Second War of Conquest, retaking the war-weary Westeros in the name of House Targaryen. Aegon was crowned as King Aegon in 302 AC and would spend the rest of his life reunited the realm under the banner of the dragon and restoring what had been lost during the fighting. Second Era (303 - 380 AC) Since being restored by Aegon VI Targaryen, House Targaryen has faced many hardships. First and possibly the greatest, was the War of the Lords Scorned where the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was killed by the rebellious lords of Harrenhal. This war and its aftermath resulted in the creation of House Targaryen of Harrenhal once the rebels were defeated. Aegon also took part in the Crisis of the Sparrow, War of the Waters and experienced both the Sons of the Kraken and the War of The Rock during his lifetime. Aegon Targaryen died in 335 AC and would be succeeded by his second son, Aemon Targaryen. Aemon's rule is considered to have been the most prosperous and dominating time for the dragons until the last four years of his rule after his Queen, Saera Celtigar died, leaving Aemon to be reckless, angry, jealous and overambitious. Aemon's early rule was marked with restoring much of the economic prosperity to Westeros and successfully eliminated the Red Brotherhood. It was around this time that Aemon's brother, Baelor Targaryen reconstructed much of Summerhall, forming the branch of House Targaryen of Summerhall. Aemon's rule would be marked by peace until the death of his wife in 348 AC, which would drastically change the dragon and leave him responsible for causing the events of the War of Shadow and The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon. Aemon would fight a fierce war against his uncle Baelon Targaryen in the War of Shadow due to his jealous over Baelon's taming of Drogon and acquisition of a Dragon Egg. While Aemon was victorious in the conflict, many choice to remember Aemon's foolishness in his later years rather than all of the prosperity he had brought in his early ones. Aemon was ultimately dubbed the "Jealous Dragon" and the "Fallen Dragon," and died in 352 AC, cursing his uncle's line to his grave. Aemon was succeeded by King Viserys III Targaryen whom took the Iron Throne eagerly, but failed to show the same amplitude that his father and grandfather had done in serving the realm before him. Viserys refused to wed his sister Daenerys Targaryen despite his father's wishes, declaring his detest for her and instead leaving her for his brother Aegor Targaryen. Viserys would instead wed Ashara Martell although she would widow him in 350 AC, leaving the union only gifting a daughter, Jaehaera Targaryen. Visery's rule was marked with peace until 364 AC where his father's empty promises and The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon led to the War of the Seven Banners, a global conflict which encompassed all of the regions of Westeros. While Viserys was victorious in war and even found himself a second queen who would gift him a son, much of the wealth and resources that his father had gathered were used in the war, forcing Westeros to take a step back in terms of the economic and technological growth it had acquired during Aemon's rule. The War of Seven Banners would be a critical part in the timeline of the Targaryen Dynasty, as several war heroes, including Viserys and his brothers, Aegor, Daeron and Baelor emerged as leaders of House Targaryen. Recent Events King Viserys has fallen ill during the feast and tournament of 380 AC. Soon, the king past. His brother, Aegor Targaryen, declared himself King of Westeros, plunging the kingdom into civil war. Members of House Targaryen Lineage of House Targaryen *House Targaryen **House Targaryen of Harrenhal **House Targaryen of Summerhall * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (259-283 AC) * m. Princess Elia Martell (257-283 AC) ** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (280-283 AC) ** King Aegon VI Targaryen (283-335 AC) ** m. Queen Sansa Stark (286-338 AC) *** Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (304-333 AC) *** m. Princess Visenya Targaryen (305-335 AC) **** Line of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (305-350 AC) *** m. Lord Alebar Redwyne (306-372 AC) **** Line of House Redwyne *** King Aemon I Targaryen (307-352 AC) *** m. Queen Saera Celtigar (307-348 AC) **** King Viserys III Targaryen (327-380 AC) **** m. Princess Ashara Martell (322-343 AC) ***** Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) **** m. Queen Mysaria Rogare (b. 351 AC) ***** King Aenys II Targaryen (b. 374 AC) **** Prince Aegor Targaryen (b. 331 AC) **** m. Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336 AC) ***** Line of House Targaryen of Dragonstone **** Prince Baelor Targaryen (333-364 AC) **** m. Princess Barbara Connington (332-364 AC) ***** Line of House Targaryen of Summerhall **** Prince Daeron Targaryen (b. 335 AC) **** m. Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) ***** Line of Princess Jaehaera Targaryen **** Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336AC) **** m. Prince Aegor Targaryen *** Prince Maekar Targaryen (310-342 AC) *** m. Princess Morganna Mooton (305-338 AC) **** Line of House Targaryen of Harrenhal *** Prince Baelon Targaryen (314-349 AC) *** m. Princess Daenys Targaryen (322-352 AC) **** Line of Baelon Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Category:Houses from the Crownlands